Niño
by Leiram
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de su hija y todos estaban felices, excepto Edward, claro.


**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.

**Advertencias:** Post-manga. Posibles spoilers del final si se considera esa foto como spoiler.

* * *

**Niño**

Winry dejó salir un bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Acto seguido miró por una de las ventanas de su casa para ver el patio. Aquel día era el cumpleaños de su hija, y ella y Ed se habían pasado varios días sin descanso preparando la fiesta. Todavía estaba cansada, pero ver la sonrisa de felicidad de su hija no hacía otra cosa más que hacerle esbozar una también y pensar que todo su trabajo tuvo su recompensa.

Satisfecha consigo misma terminó de preparar una bandeja que llevaba pedazos de pastel y salió de la cocina para a dirigirse hacia el patio donde se encontraban su hija y el resto de los invitados. Todos estaban felices y disfrutaban la fiesta, claro, todos menos _uno_.

Luego de ofrecerles los bocadillos a los chicos, se dirigió hacia una mesa que estaba algo apartada del resto y apoyó la bandeja vacía. Ahí sentado en aquel lugar se encontraba Edward mirando a su hija y sus amigos con el ceño fruncido. Winry suspiró.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensa seguir con esa cara? Si sigues así terminarás arruinando el cumpleaños.

-¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? ¿Acaso no estás viendo lo que está pasando? –Winry enarcó sus cejas, curiosa. Sabía que su esposo podía llegar a ser muy exagerado en cuanto se trataba de su hija, pero no entendía que cosa mala estaba sucediendo, excepto tal vez cumplir años. Siempre que se acercaba esta época Edward se veía algo deprimido, murmurando que no podía creer que otra vez su niña se hiciera un año más grande mientras miraba sus (cientos) de fotos de ella.

-Ed, ya hemos hablado de esto. Los chicos crecen, te guste o no, algún día ella será una adulta.

-No me refiero a eso, -la interrumpió moviendo su mano-, aunque eso también me tiene molesto hoy. Pero aquello no es nada comparado a lo que está pasando ahora.

-¿Qué cosa? No entiendo.

-¿Cómo no puedes entenderlo? ¿¡Es qué acaso no lo puedes ver! –Winry negó con su cabeza. Edward, exasperado, señaló con su dedo índice al grupo de chicos que conformaban su hija y sus amigos-. ¡Ese bastardo le está coqueteando! ¡Desde que llegó que no se despega de ella y hasta le regaló flores! ¿¡Puedes creerlo! ¡Ese maldito planea robársela!

Anonadada miró otra vez el grupo de invitados y se fijo en el chico que señalaba el rubio. Suspirando otra vez, se llevó la palma de su mano derecha a su cara. Así que ahora había entrado en _esa etapa_. Había esperado que al menos pasase unos años más para este momento, pero, para su desgracia, veía que no era así.

-Ed –comenzó a decir con lentitud-, tienen _cuatro años_. ¿No crees que es muy temprano como para preocuparse por eso? Además las flores que hablas no son otras de las que estaban aquí plantadas y qué él se las dio porque ella se lo ordenó cuando perdió un juego.

-No me importa, seguro que el muy maldito perdió a propósito. Obviamente no quería que se notaran sus verdaderas intenciones así que se dejó ganar. Puede que él haya logrado engañar a mi niña, pero no a mí.

Winry negó con su cabeza resignada. La actitud de su esposo le recordaba a cierto militar, que conoció unos años atrás, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija de tres años. En estos momentos agradecía que no tuviese una pistola y ya no pudiera utilizar la alquimia.

-¿Dónde está Evan? Le dije que se mantuviera cerca de su hermana por si algo así ocurría.

-Él está jugando con Alphonse y Mei. Ya sabes que ama ver a sus tíos haciendo alquimia. –Ante esto Edward resopló-. Vamos, deja ya esa cara y ayúdame a traer más comida y bebida.

-¿Pero qué pasaría si no estoy y ese niño le llega a hacer algo? ¡Tengo que quedarme para vigilarlo!

No obstante, ella no lo escuchó y le tironeó del brazo para obligarlo a levantarse y llevárselo a rastras.

-No pasará nada y si llegase a suceder algo Al y Mei están cerca para detenerlo. Ahora ven y ayúdame; pareces un niño.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo el rubio mientras la seguía a regañadientes y volteaba su cabeza de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de que nada ocurriese.

Si él ya para este entonces se comportaba de esta manera, Winry entonces no quería imaginarse como lo haría dentro de diez años aproximadamente, cuando su hija fuese una adolescente y trajera a su casa a su novio. Sin conocerlo, ya le sentía lástima.

* * *

Este fic lo escribí hace unos días como regalo de cumpleaños para **_Ada-san_**. Lo tenía publicado en mi LiveJournal, pero no lo había subido acá porque no se me ocurría ningún título.

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
